


The Universe Favoured Me

by SkysBlue_13



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13
Summary: I've had this one in my head since my last post, I couldn't write bc I was busy preparing for my upcoming tests.I hope you enjoy this one! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my head since my last post, I couldn't write bc I was busy preparing for my upcoming tests.  
> I hope you enjoy this one! :)

Maggie has a patient who needs surgery that not either of the surgeons in Seattle have done but thee one and only Doctor Cristina Yang has done 4 months back and she's the only surgeon in the world who's done it on a patient who was really in need of this surgery and it was successful. The patient is now living a happy and carefree life, all thanks to the amazing cardiothorassic surgeon. 

So Maggie really wanted to help her patient, so she contacted Cristina and told her all about her patient who's in need of her miracle skills and hands. They made plans for Cristina Yang to come down to Seattle but the problem is that the only person who helped Cristina perform the surgery was Dr Sam Bello, yes Dr Andrew Deluca's crazy ex<span> girlfriend, so it simply meant that Sam would have to accompany Cristina to Seattle to help her do the surgery, Cristina has been mentoring Sam for almost two years now and she is surely becoming an amazing surgeon like Yang.

Cristina and Maggie decided to keep it a secret that Cristina is coming to Seattle in two days, mainly because they wanted to surprise Meredith. Ohhh and Cristina didn't think that bringing Sam along would be a problem, knowing that her best friend is dating Sam's ex and she thinks that the younger woman is no longer crazy about the Italian beau.

 

Within the next two days they landed in Seattle, Maggie fetched them at the airport and on they're way to the hospital they chatted about how Meredith and the kids are, the patient and Maggie filled Cristina up on what's happening in everyone's lives... weirdly they never mentioned Andrew's name and Sam was just clueless about Mer and Andrew's relationship

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to the attendings room where they found Meredith, Bailey and Alex.

"Hey Meredith look who I found" Maggie announced their presence

Meredith looked up  and her eyes immediately began to tear up " omg Cristina, how did you get here? When? Why didn't you tell me you were coming" she began to ramble while she squeezed the life out of her person's body

"Mer I can't breathe" she huffed

" ohh I'm sorry, I missed you so much"

Cristina breathed " I missed you too and I arrived 30 minutes ago, I'm here to help Maggie on a case" 

Meredith looked at Maggie and said"Maggie you knew all about this? Oh that's why you've been acting weird! You're so sneaky"

Maggie laughed at Meredith " we wanted to surprise you"

"Dr Yang, it's so good to see you" Bailey gave Cristina a hug

Cristina made a face, but she was so happy to see her too, she really missed the Nazi.

"Yang did Mer tell you that I'm her person now" Alex teased her

They all laughed, Alex went to her and gave her a big hug "dude you should visit more often, we miss you"

Cristina smiled hugely at him " only if you promise to buy me a box full of Tequila"

"Deal" Alex replied, they laughed and they all started talking about how long she's been gone,  about the surgery she's going to perform, they also talked about Callie, Arizona and Kepner.

 

Outside the room, at the nurse's station stood Sam, Helm and Qadri.

They were chatting about how amazing Dr Yang is and how it is in Switzerland.

It wasn't until Andrew Deluca walked up to the nurse's station to put down the tablet he was using 

"Andrew!" Sam excitedly shouted

She ran towards him and the unexpected happened. Just as Meredith, Cristina, Bailey and Alex walked out of the attending's room they saw Sam's arms wrapped around Andrew and her lips on Andrew's lips.

Meredith's heart broke into tiny little pieces,  _how could he do this to me_  she whispered. Andrew immediately pushed Sam off of him, he looked at her angrily and that's when he saw Meredith, the hurt in Meredith's eyes, she ran the other way before he could even get to her. All the other doctors stood there, shocked at what they've just seen.

"Why the hell would you do that!? Look what you did now!" Andrew yelled at Sam who was just taken back by Andrew's outburst

She didn't know what was happening, Why Andrew was acting like this,  _Is he not excited to see me_ she asked herself and what did he mean when he said 'look at what you've done now'

Why did Dr Grey look like she's seen a ghost and why did she look like she was going to burst out of tears

Just as Andrew was about to go after Meredith, his pager rang,  _shit_ he said to himself

He entered the patient's room and Dr Grey was already in there

"Dr Grey, where do you want me?" He asked

Her eyes were red and she looked like she's been crying but right now she tried to look more serious, focused on their patient. She looked at him for a second then turned back her attention to the patient.

After making sure that their patient is stable, Meredith left the room first and Andrew followed, Meredith was clearly avoiding him.

"Mer" Andrew called out and she didn't stop walking 

"Meredith" he said again, this time she stopped walking but her back was still facing him

So he went and stood in front of her, they looked straight into each other's eyes, tears were beginning to form in her eyes

"Meredith what you saw earlier isn't what you think it is, I'm really sorry" Andrew apologised

"Ohh what was it then? If I knew in the beginning that if Dr Bello was to come back, you two would kiss and make up, I wouldn't have bothered myself with this" she said 

" oh really is that what you think? That I would get back together with Sam even after she broke my heart?" Andrew fired back

Meredith kept quiet, tears were running down her face and Andrew looked at her, he felt so bad that he's the reason she's crying right now.

"Mer I'm really sorry, I was coming out of a patient's room when Sam ran to me and she immediately hugged me and kissed me at the same time, that was when you guys were heading out of the attending's room, I pushed her off of me immediately, I had nothing to do with this and you know I'd never hurt you like that. I love you and only you...and our kids" Andrew explained

Meredith smiled when he said the words  _Our kids,_ Andrew has been such an amazing father figure to her children and he loves them like they're his own.

"I'm really sorry" Andrew apologised again

Meredith threw her arms around Andrew and she started sobbing, Andrew started to worry.

"Hey babe, talk to me" 

Meredith sobbed harder and after a minute she looked at Andrew and said " I thought you were gonna get back together with Sam, I thought you're feelings for her were back and I thought that the other shoe had dropped. I was scared and I won't lie and say I'm not, I really am, you've become one of thee most important person in my life and in my babies lives, I don't wanna lose you because that would break my heart. So promise me that you won't leave me, promise me that you won't pick Sam over me, promise me that you'll love me and take care of me forever." She said all of this with tears running down her face

Listening to every word she said, tears had already started to form in Andrew's eyes, that's when he realised that she's in too deep in this relationship, that she really loves him and is scared to lose her. Andrew looked at her and he could see the love in her eyes. She loves him and he loves her.

"Meredith that night when I kissed you on the rooftop I knew already that this was it for me, there was no more games or whatsoever, I wouldn't ruin what we have by kissing my ex actually I wouldn't even try to ruin what we have by doing something stupid, I love you so much that all these other women I no longer see them as women I'd wanna pursue but I see them as my brothers" he lovingly said as Meredith laughed at the last thing he said

"No but honestly woman, I'd never hurt you like that, you have made me an amazing man that I am today and you have given me a big beautiful family, you've given me  and trusted me with your three beautiful kids who are now mine and you are carrying my precious cargo right now, I wouldn't trade that for anything at all" Andrew said to Meredith, he placed his hand on Meredith's belly for a while

 Andrew then took Meredith's hands into his own, Meredith couldn't believe that the universe has favoured her so much that by giving her a second chance at love, Andrew just poured out his heart to her and she felt every word he said, she believed him and she knows that he loves her. That's all that matters.

They stared at each other for a while before Meredith broke the silence  "Andrew I am really sorry for how I acted and for what I said" 

"Its okay, I was also gonna act the very same way you did, if I was in your situation but you were extra" Andrew laughed

"Hey I'm pregnant, what'd you expect!?" Meredith said as she playfully poked him on the chest and Andrew laughed at his girlfriend.

After the laughter died down, Meredith pulled Andrew into a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. They stated like that for a while until they were disrupted by Sam who witnessed and heard every word that was said.

Cristina, Bailey, Alex and Amelia also watched the whole scene unfold, they couldn't be any happier for Meredith and they they started talking about planning a baby shower for Mer

"Dr Grey" Sam called

They turned to looked at her, "Dr Bello" Meredith replied in a neutral tone

" I just wanted to apologize to the both of you, what I did earlier on was unprofessional and it's just that it has been so long since I've seen Andrew so I was really excited and happy to see him but that's no excuse for what I did, so I am really sorry for kissing your boyfriend" Sam apologised

"It's fine Dr Bello, but if that's how you guys do things in Switzerland then we don't do things like that here in Seattle, you're forgiven" Meredith replied with a smile on her face, meanwhile Sam was embarrassed.

Lunch time Meredith, Alex and Cristina went to a cafe down the hospital street, had lunch and just talked about everything going on in their lives.

 

They all knocked off at the same time and Meredith suggested that they go have dinner at her house, e _alier_ on she also saw that Andrew was in surgery with Webber so she texted him  _Hey love, I invited Alex over to have dinner with us and Cristina will be staying with us, see you at home...love you_

Andrew was busy so he hadn't had time to check his phone.

Immediately when they opened the door to Mer's house they were greeted by an appetizing smell, they all headed to the kitchen only to find the Italian man focused on the food that he was busy preparing.Meredith was happy to see him, she thought he was still in surgery.

 

"Hey Babe, I sent you a text thinking that you were still at work" Mer said, he looked up to see the three doctors looking at him.

 

"Hi, sorry I haven't had a chance to check my phone, I've been really occupied" he replied with a huge smile on his face. Alex greeted Andrew and he took out a beer in the fridge, opened it and took a long gulp before sitting on a chair.

 

"You guys are right in time for dinner, I hope you are starving" he said to them, Zola had just finished setting up the table and Ellis and Bailey were giggling with their mother

 

"Mer why didn't you tell me that the Italian is a chef too?" Cristina asked her friend, while sipping her wine

 

Andrew laughed at what Cristina said, "I'm not really a chef, I just like to cook and try new things" he explained

 

"Dude you are! Jo never stops talking about the dishes you make" Alex added

 

Andrew smiled at him, him and Alex have become close friends over the course of he's relationship with Meredith and Alex is really a good guy.

 

Andrew placed the food on the table and everyone took their seats, Ellis asked to sit next to Andrew's right side and Zola was on his left. Meredith pouted at her boyfriend, acting as if she was sad to not be sitting next to him at the table.

 

They filled their plates with food, once they started digging in they couldn't stop praising Andrew, the food was really good. They started talking about work, Cristina, the weather in Switzerland and the Sam scenario that happened earlier on, the kids were also excited to have their aunt Cristina and they couldn't stop talking to her, telling her about the exciting things they've done.

 

"Andrew thank you, I can't even remember the last time I ate a delicious meal like this one" Cristina praised Andrew

 

"Mer you should definitely hold on to him or else I'm leaving Sam behind and I'm taking Andrew back to Switzerland with me" She told Meredith while laughing and Meredith made a face

 

"No aunty Cristina, Andrew is ours" Ellis argued,   _Aww that's so sweet of Ellis_ Meredith thought to herself and she couldn't stop smiling

 

 Andrew looked at Ellis and whispered "I don't wanna leave with Cristina" which made Ellis giggle

 

They ate their dinner, talking and laughing filled the room. Meredith looked at everyone sitting around the table and she couldn't be any happier, she was really happy and blessed.The next two days are really going to be amazing because her person is here and she also can't wait to bring this baby into this beautiful family.

She is truly happy.


	2. Bedtime games

The next three days went by fast, Meredith and Alex made sure to spend much time with Cristina before she had to head back to Switzerland. They had family dinners, went to Joe's bar, got drunk(Alex and Cristina) danced like old times.

Meredith doesn't like goodbyes, this reminds her of the time she had to say goodbye to Cristina when she was going to Switzerland, she couldn't believe how much she had missed her person.

"Mer please tell me you're not gonna cry, I promise to visit again...soon" Cristina tried to console her friend

Meredith's eyes were filled with tears, she wishes that Cristina would just decide to stay here in Seattle but she knows she can't.

"Okay, call me as soon as you land. I'm gonna miss you" Meredith replied

"I will" Cristina said while hugging her person

"Bye" Meredith smiled at Cristina, she watched her walk towards the gate.

Cristina turned around  for the last time and waved at Meredith, Meredith waved back.

Meredith went back to her house, this was her last day off, so she decided to use this as an opportunity to clean the house, do laundry and prepare dinner for her family. She did all of that in the next few hours and dinner was ready by the time everyone got home.

Andrew picked the kids up from Jackson and Maggie's place, they walked inside the house giggling.

"Mommy we're home" Zola announced

"I'm in the kitchen" Meredith shouted

Andrew and the kids made their way to the kitchen, they found Meredith sitting on a chair at the table, ready for dinner.

"Mhm it smells good in here, what's for dinner" Andrew asked her girlfriend

"Mommy you cooked??" Bailey had his hands on his head, with his mouth wife open

"And the house is still standing? Wow" Zola teased her mom

Andrew laughed at the kids reactions, meanwhile Meredith feigned hurt.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm not that good in the kitchen but that doesn't mean I can't even prepare a single dish" she said, while pretending to be hurt, which she failed at because she ended up laughing

"Go put your stuff upstairs, wash your hands and come down for it. Chop chop" she reprimanded her kids

All three of her kids went upstairs, giving the two of them a moment. Andrew was standing next to the kitchen counter, looking at Mer and smiling like a fool. Meredith made her way towards him

"Hi baby" she gave him a peck on the lips

"I missed you" 

"Hi yourself" Andrew responded, his hands were around Mer's waist, he started to kiss her softly. Meredith tugged at his shirt, she wanted to take it off but she remembered that her kids are upstairs.

"Ewww gross" the kids announced their presence, Andrew hid his face in Meredith's hair while Meredith was making a funny face at them.

Everyone took their seat at the table and Meredith started to dish for them, it really smelled wonderful. Andrew looked around at everyone sitting on the table and he thanked God for these beautiful mini rascals and his beautiful girlfriend. This has become his family and he wants it to be like this every day.

"Mommy this is good, Andrew taught you well" Zola told her mom with a smile on her face. Andrew smiled at Zola

"Oh yes he did Zozo! He's good, he's really good at a lot of things" She agreed with her oldest, then she looked at Andrew and winked at him. Mer could see how Andrew was blushing.

"But mom please don't make cooking dinner an everyday thing, just stick to cereal, we want Andrew to make us dinner" Bailey said all of this while eating, he didn't even bother to look at his mom

Zola and Andrew laughed

"Haah Bailey, you're all about breaking my heart today" Meredith laughed at her son

They enjoyed dinner 

»»»»»»»»»»»»

After doing the dishes and tucking in the kids in bed, they made their way to their bedroom and straight to the bathroom.

While brushing their teeth they were busy fooling around, Andrew made his way  to the bed while Meredith was washing her face. He flopped on he's side of the bed and started going thru his phone.

Meredith made her way into the bedroom and she saw that Andrew was laughing at something on the phone 

"Tell your mistress it's past her bedtime and it's time for you to give your undivided attention to your pregnant girlfriend" Meredith teased Andrew, she smiled at him once she was on her side of the bed, he laughed at her.

"She says I should tell you that today was her day off, enjoy me for the next few hours, she's going to claim me tomorrow morning" he decided to play along 

" mhm mhm well Dr DeLuca I better chain you to this bed tomorrow morning" she replied to him with a sneaky look on her face

"Dr Grey are you planning on holding me hostage? Without my consent" he looked at her, he tried to act scared but he laughed

"I will do whatever it is to keep you to myself, you're mine' Meredith sat on Andrew's lap and she began to straddle him, her hands went inside her shirt and she ran her fingers down his abs. Andrew's blood began to run, this woman is going to be the death of her.

He has his left hand was on her butt, his right hand on her waist, they looked into each other's eyes, they could see the fire burning inside. Andrew leaned in to meet her halfway and they started kissing, hard.

Meredith took Andrew's shirt off and Andrew did the same to Meredith, Andrew kissed her neck making sure to leave a mark, yes marking his territory. Meredith surprised Andrew by pushing him down on his back, she straddled him so hard that he began to get hard and he couldn't take it anymore.

Meredith bent down to kiss Andrew on his lips going to his chest, she used her tongue to draw circles, her tongue went down to those abs that she loves soooo much. She kissed them, she kissed her way down to his groin, she pulled down his boxers and his member sprung free. She kissed it and started to stroke it with her hand, Andrew couldn't keep his body still on the bed, Meredith is driving him crazy. Meredith decided to pull up his boxers and she looked at him with a sneaky smile on her face

"Mer what the hell?" Andrew was definitely in the moment, he was hard, real hard and his girlfriend was playing games.

Meredith chuckled and said to him, "what ? I'm tired, I think I should sleep" she was definitely playing a game

Andrew looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes, "babe please" he pleaded

"Andrew it's late and we have work tomorrow" she said, acting all normal as if what she just did was okay. She loves what she's doing to Andrew

Andrew pulled her towards him, "just one please, then we can go to sleep" he kept kissing her on her neck, Meredith was falling for it, they began kissing and kissing. Andrew's hand made it's way to her breasts, started to play with her nipples. Meredith moaned, but she quickly remembered that she might be looking at her own game. She kissed Andrew hard and just as Andrew thought that she was giving in, she removed his hand from her chest.

"Mhm mhm" she shaked her head at him

"Not tonight, maybe not tomorrow either, I might tired too" she laughed at him

"Are you seriously playing this game" Andrew laughed a bit but he was annoyed

"What game? There's no game" Meredith cheekily replied

"Mer please" he pleaded, with puppy eyes but all he got was laughter. Meredith took her shorts off and covered her body with the blanket on the bed. She looked at him

"Goodnight, I love you" she told him

"Now that's unfair, how am I supposed to sleep with you when you're naked" Andrew was like a horny bear

She laughed at him, "But I'm not naked, I have my underwear on" She winked at him

"You're half naked, at least put on your shirt then" he looked and still turned on at the same time

"Andrew just go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow"

"This is going to be a long night" he mumbled 

He put his head on the pillow and faced the other side

"So you're not even going to say ',goodnight'?" Meredith asked him, she was clearly enjoying this

"Why when it's clearly not going to be a good one for me? I can't believe you don't wanna give me some" He replied 

"Last time I got some was like three days ago" he cried out

"Yes because you spent the nights drinking with Cristina and Alex, we went to bed tired and you guys were drunk" Mer reminded him, he placed his hand her belly, Meredith placed her hand on top of Andrew's. They were so excited for this baby.

"Ohh and because you're loud so you did not want to scare Cristina off" Andrew chuckled, "oww" was all he said when Mer pinched him

"I'm not loud!" She claimed, they both laughed and Andrew looked at her, one of his hands made it's way to her butt, she immediately removed it and Andrew groaned. She laughed at him.

She put her palm on her cheek, "babe it's time to sleep"

"I can see you're not planning on stopping anytime soon with this game of yours, well two can play it" Andrew let her know that he's in it too

Meredith laughed at him, "there's no game, I'm just tired"

"Liar!" Andrew tickled her, Meredith laughed so hard that Andrew had to remind her of the kids. She ended up in his arms sleeping peacefully while all Andrew felt was torture and ohh boy was he planning on getting back at her for this, she kissed her head and whispered 'I love you' 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry I went MIA for a while but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this,


	3. A baby is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys :)  
> This is the last chapter for this story, thank you sooooo much for reading.  
> Apologies for any mistakes , I wrote this without my specs on lol.

The next 7 months went by so fast for Meredith, her baby bump grew each and every day which was a good thing and also a bad thing because she would cry when she looks at herself in the mirror, she had gained weight and most of her clothes do not fit her, she had morning sickness, her moods would change like the weather and Andrew had to be patient with her. He's always been there for her through all of her madness, gentle at all times.

Meredith was about to pop anytime soon, so she was on bed rest and she wasn't allowed to go to work . So she would only help the kids with homework. Andrew was doing pretty much everything, cooks dinner, gets the kids ready for school, takes them to school, head to work after work he has to go pick the kids up from school, if he's stuck in surgery Amelia or Maggie would help out.

Meredith was really grateful to have such an amazing man in her life. He does everything yet he never complains, the kids have become so clingy to him and they always want themself next to him. He falls in love with them everyday and Meredith finds it as the most adorable thing. 

After the Andrew and the kids had left, Meredith went upstairs to take a bath, over the past few months taking a simple bath has become the hardest thing to do, she had pride when she had to ask for help and Andrew could see that. He helps her even if she does not ask for his help and  Meredith thanks God for him.

After a very long much needed bath she took her phone and made her way downstairs to relax.

Just when she sat on the couch a sharp pain passed through her body and she screamed "aahhh damnit" 

After a few seconds she tried to settle in, she turned the tv on and watched an episode of New Amsterdam but the pain began, that's when she felt water going down her inner thighs and wetting the blanket she had on her

"Ohhh God owwwww" she screamed for the second time 

"Ahhh, I need to call Andrew" she muttered to herself, she always had her phone next to her just in case of an emergency. She picked it up and dialed Andrew's number, thank God he immediately picked up

"Hi beautiful" he greeted her

"Annn-drew you need to come ahh" she was in pain and sweating

"Mer what's wrong ? Are you okay" he asked with worry in his voice, he made his way to the residents room to get his keys

"Don't fucking ask me what's wrong! your baby might be coming today. My  water just broke ...owwww" she shouted at him

"Hang in there baby, I am coming" calmly said, but he was freaking out on the inside. 

He got his keys and went to the nurse's station 

"Hi please page Dr Karev, tell him that I'm going to pick up Dr Grey, she's having contractions. Ask him to just have OB ready"

"Okay I will Dr DeLuca" the nurse replied with a smile on her face, Andrew ran so fast to the parking lot he almost bumped one of the interns 

"Sorry" he yelled out

He got into the car, started the engine and drove to their house. While he was driving to the house he called Meredith, after a few rings she picked up.

"Where are you!?" She couldn't take the pain any longer considering that she has a hostile uterus, she wants this baby out of her immediately.

"I am almost there, try to take deep breaths" 

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not the one having these contractions right!?" 

Andrew wanted to laugh but he knows that it would only make things worse

"I know and I'm sorry, just breathe in and out, let's do it together" Andrew tried to calm her down 

They breathed in and out in sync with one another until he made it onto the driveway, he ran inside the house, found Meredith on her feet bending over the back of a chair, she was dripping with sweat, her face was red, one hand was on her lower back and the other was firmly holding the chair.

"Owwwwwww" she cried out

Andrew walked towards her, "hey I'm here, let's go" 

Meredith looked like she was about to kill Andrew

"Don't hey me, you were supposed to be here the minute I called"

He rolled his eyes, " I'm not superman, I had to drive here" he picked her up in his arms gently and made his way to the car,  _yup she's really gained weight_ Andrew thought

"Fuck you DeLuca! Owwww" she cursed him as another pain struck her and he muttered something about her being a mean pregnant lady. He placed her on the back seats and let her lie on her back.

Just as he was about to get in the driver's seat Meredith said "Andrew the baby's bag"

"Ohh shoot, sorry" he ran to the door, went upstairs and got the bag.

"Here it is, let's go they're waiting for us" as he placed the bag on the passengers seat

"Owww" Meredith cried as they drove off to the hospital, Andrew's fingers were tapping hard against the wheel, he was really nervous.

"Andrew if I don't make it to the hospital, I am going to kill you myself. Do you understand?" Meredith said through gritted teeth.

"Yes but you might go to jail" Andrew chuckled

"I don't care, owww that hurt" 

"We don't even know what we're gonna name the baby, we are really bad parents. The baby won't have a name when it is born, we should've picked a name sooner" she was beginning to panicked and the pains are unbearable

They were almost there, so Andrew decides to calm her down "we're not bad parents, we are super cool parents and we're still going to be super cool parents when baby pumpkin is born" he responded calmly in the most sweetest voice 

Meredith laughed at the baby's name that Andrew has given

"no we can't call her pumpkin, oww Andrew when are we getting there" she asked just as they pulled up at the emergency area

Karev, Bailey, Maggie and Richard were there.

"Here we are" he responded as he got out of the car and made his way to the backdoor 

"Hey Karev can you please bring the gurney this side" he asked Karev and he did so

"Ready to have this one?" Alex teased him

"Haha funny" Meredith smiled at him, they got her onto the gurney and began to wheel her to her room and OB was already there. Andrew helped her get changed into a hospital gown, as she stripped out of her clothes Andrew couldn't help but state at her beautiful body, big belly bump, her breasts are a bit bigger and perkier, all that made him think about the last time they made love. Meredith looked at Andrew and she laughed at him

"Really Andrew that has got to be the last thing on your mind" Her contractions were getting worse by every minute and she wasn't fully dilated.

Andrew shyly looked to the ground with a coy smile on his face "You just look delicious" and with that Meredith placed a peck on his lips _God she loves him soooo much!_

Meredith finished changing and they were now with Bailey, Maggie and Alex who were chatting to Meredith, while Andrew was pacing around 

"Andrew come here" she held his hand out to him, he went to her and took her hand, she could see it on his face that he was nervous

" don't be nervous" she tried to help

"Easy for you to say" Andrew chuckled

Meredith laughed considering that she's already had three babies, "ahhh no this is too much, this is all your fault" she screamed when another contraction hit

The doctors in the room laughed, a second ago she was all sweet and mushy to And now she's yelling at him, Andrew smirked.

Bailey and Maggie got paged to the pit after a few minutes so Alex was sitting on Meredith's right side and Andrew was sitting on the corner of the bed massaging her left foot.

Meredith was crying, shouting and laughing at the same time, squeezing Alex's hand so hard that it began to turn red. The OB came in to check on her again and she smiled at Meredith.

"An hour or two to go, then we can bring this baby into the world" 

"I'm not going to make it" she cried

"Ahhh I need an epi"

"We've already given it you, just be patient" the doctor said

" I hate you" she muttered, the doctor just laughed at her, that's what every patient says when they're in labor.

Meredith asked Andrew to help her walk around the ward just so that she doesn't sit through this unbearable pain, Alex decides to leave them and promises to be back when Meredith is about to give birth

The couple walked around, coming across a woman who was also in labour, with her hand holding firmly to her husband. They all smiled at each other and wished each other well.

Andrew could still not believe that they're having a baby, they weren't even planning on having a baby because of Meredith's age and hostile uterus but it just happened, he couldn't be any happier. Besides being in love with Meredith, this was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

After walking around for 15 minutes Meredith was ready to give birth, they made they're way to her room 

"Mer I'm here with you, come on breathe with me" they breathe together, seconds later after the contraction passed Mer collapses back on the bed breathing heavily 

"You're doing good baby" Andrew convinced her

"Nooooo I don't think I can do this" this next contraction came on strong, she squeezed Andrew's hand so hard that it was beginning to change colour

"Meredith you are fully dilated, when the next contraction hits please push for me okay?" The OB says and that's when Alex came in running, he went to Meredith's left and took her hand, she squeezed his hand hard as if she was planning on crushing a rock

Another contraction hit and she screamed "I can't do this, it's hard"

"Yes you can baby, do it for our baby, he or she can't wait to meet us" Andrew says with the most sweetest voice, he's even sweating and his hand is in pain

"Come on Mer push" Alex encouraged her as he brushed his hair back with his hand and Meredith began to push and push

A few minutes later a baby's wail filled the room, Meredith gave birth to a beautiful hairy baby girl who has her father's resemblance. Andrew was given the scissors to do the honours cutting the umbilical cord, Alex captured this moment by taking a photo of him cutting it and tears were rolling Andrew's face. Meredith was breathing heavily, she still can't believe that she did this and that her uterus has given her another chance, she's had rough pregnancies and she was just grateful to have a mini Italian.

One of the nurse's brought the baby to Meredith and Andrew, wrapped in a soft baby blanket and she had her eyes closed

Meredith took the baby from the nurse with a huge smile on her face

"Hey baby, welcome to the world" she cooed over the newborn baby, Andrew was in awe of this precious sight

"She's so beautiful, just like her mom" As Andrew kissed her baby's head, she tried opening her eyes for the first time, within a few seconds her eyes opened and the couple melted before the sight of their baby. She had green eyes like her mommy but her mommy's eyes were sometimes blue and with her daddy's skin colour. They are so in love with her.

Meredith passed the baby to Andrew and he looked a bit nervous

"Meredith what if I drop her" Andrew nervously asked

Meredith laughed at him, "Andrew she won't fall" as he took the baby and settled her in his arms, she was sucking on her tiny fist while starring at Andrew

She already has him wrapped around his finger, she's gonna be a beautiful heartbreaker Andrew thought as he let out a light chuckle. Meredith was looking at him with eyes full of love, this is all hers but she remembered that they had to give her a name

"Hii baby, I am your daddy and I promise to protect you all days of your life" Andrew said in a voice that Meredith has never heard him use before, she smiled.

"Baby needs a name" she laughed

"I'm loving calling her _baby_  " Andrew let out a chuckle

Alex made his way to Andrew's side 

"Hey dude, you can't have baby all to yourself"  He grinned at him. Andrew rolled his eyes as he laughed at Alex

"Okay here she is but only for a few seconds, I already want her with me" he laughed as he gave the baby to Alex

Alex snorted and Meredith laughed at them 

Andrew turned her attention to Meredith who was looking at Alex who was busy whispering sweet nothings to the baby

"Thank you for her, she's beautiful and I love you" 

Meredith looked straight into his eyes "Thank you for your Italian sperm, it made us something beautiful, I love you too" she said, which made Andrew laugh so hard and he leaned in to kiss her passionately but they were soon disrupted by a crying hungry baby 

"Ohhh okay go to your mommy, I think she's hungry" Alex says as he makes his way to Meredith and hands her the baby

"Congratulations you guys, she's beautiful. I have surgery in 15 minutes so I gotta go, will check up on you later Mer..ohh and please pick a nice name" he looked at the couple with a huge grin on his face 

They laughed at him " Yes we will, thank you Alex" he hugged Mer and placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder squeezing it lightly. Then he left the trio.

Meredith settled the baby comfortable on top of her and she took out her breast to breastfeed her. The baby immediately sucked on the breast which made Meredith moan because her breasts are still sore, her tiny hand was on her mommy's breast. Andrew finds this so breathtaking.

"Hey young lady be gentle with those, I still need them too" Andrew joked

Meredith laughed "Andrew! You can't say that to the baby" she shaked her head as Andrew chuckled

"Seriously babe, we need to pick a name" Meredith reminded him

"How about Isabella, we'll just call her Bella for short?" Andrew asked

"I love it" she smiled

"Isabella Grey DeLuca" Meredith called out

"I think it is perfect, but are you really okay with it?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she's not doing this for him

"Yes love I am" she grinned at him and looked at her baby

"Our beautiful Isabella" they couldn't stop looking at her and any wait for the other kids to meet their baby sister, they will be coming with Amelia as Andrew had texted her and asked her to fetch them a bit earlier from school so that they can come meet their baby sister

After spending a few hours with Meredith and the baby, Andrew decided to let them sleep as he went to check on his patients, waiting for the kids to come back from school.

He decided to call Carina to tell him the good news, he was sad that her flight got delayed due to the weather in Italy, so they had to get another OB. They spoke for a while and Carina told Andrew that she's proud of him and she can't wait to hold Bella.

After talking to Carina on the phone he made a call to an iParty store, requesting balloons of different colors then he called a flower store asking for a bouquet of red and black roses, he asked to have them delivered at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital

A few minutes later he decided to go check on Meredith, on his way to her room he met Amelia, Bailey, Zola and Ellis

"Hey I was just about to call you" says Amelia

"Andrew" the kids chorused as they went to hug him all at once

"Hey guys, thanks Amelia" he greeted them with a huge grin on his face 

"We wanna see the baby" Bailey enthusiastically said while Andrew picked Ellis up, tickling her a bit and she giggled

"Okay let's go in, just be easy on mommy, she's a bit tired and remember the baby is still small" 

Bailey's the first one to go in and the rest of the clan followed

"Hi babies" Meredith's really happy to see her other kids

"Hi mommy" Zola hugged Meredith

Meredith cuddled Zola for awhile before looking at Ellis who was cuddled in Andrew's arms, the way Ellis loves Andrew, you'd swear that Meredith comes second in her life

Ellis eventually made her way into her mom's arms, Bailey and Zola were on Amelia's side, she had Bella in her arms. They were so in love with her, after being cuddled by her mom, Ellis made her way to where the baby was and she couldn't wait to share her dolls with her. They were later joined by Dr Bailey, Richard, Maggie, Alex, Jo and Helm. They all wanted to hold the baby, so they took turns in doing so and they congratulated the couple

"Have you guys picked a name yet?" Alex asked them

"Yes we have" Andrew answered with a smile

"And it's?" Dr Bailey asked with her hands up, curious to find out

"Her name is Isabella Grey DeLuca" the couple announced at the same time

"Yaaaaay baby Bella" Ellis cheered, which made the group of doctors laugh. That's when the flowers and balloons arrived

"I'm looking for a Meredith Grey" the delivery guy announced

"Here I am" Meredith raised her hand and he made his way to her, asked her to sign the paper which shows that she has received the gifts. He placed the flowers next to her and the balloons by a corner 

"Thank you" he said as he took the papers back and he made his way out

"Ncoooh, those are beautiful" the women in the room chorused

"Ouuu and there's an envelope" Helm noticed, Meredith took the envelope from the flowers and she opened it, removing the card from inside and read it out loud 

 _'Thank you my love, you are everything that I have ever dreamt of, thank you for this beautiful family that you have given me and thank you for Bella,_   _I love you and our four kids soooo sooo much!! Here's to many more memories and sleepless nights...XOXO'_

_~Love Andrew_

Meredith got emotional after reading the card, she was overwhelmed with love, joy and happiness. The rest of the doctors in the room were smiling so hard that their faces began to hurt, they could see the love that these two have for one another. 

"Thank you Andrew and I love you too" she blushed and basking in this moment, Bella was starting to get fussy so Richard have her back to Meredith

"DeLuca, good job. She's really beautiful" he patted Andrew on the shoulder

"Thank you sir" he smiled shyly 

The rest of the kids went to their mom's bed where Bella was breastfeeding, they started telling Andrew and Meredith what they're gonna do with Bella when she turns one and that they can't wait to play for her. Zola's arm was around Andrew's waist while Andrew's hand was playing with her beautiful hair, Bailey was nestled on her mom's side on the bed and Ellis was sitting on the bed near her mom's feet.

They were so happy, meanwhile outside Meredith's room the doctors who were just in the room were looking at the beautiful happy family

"She's really happy" Maggie said with a smile on her face

"Yes she is, she deserves this, she's been through so much" Bailey's mind went back to all the things that Meredith has endured

"He's a good guy a good family man and he loves all of them" Richard acknowledged

"Who knew it would get to this? I'm happy it did" Amelia added, she knows that where Derek is, he's proud of Meredith for moving on and being happy

"I never thought I'd say this but I love DeLuca" Alex smiled

"Should I be concerned?" Jo joked as the group laughed

"I was really rooting for Link at first but she made the right decision, he is absolutely good. They're amazing for each other" Jo proudly stated

The doctors stood for a while before going their separate ways, happy that one of them has found love and joy in her life. It was a rare thing for Meredith but this time around the universe has been favouring her over and over again.

Inside Meredith's room the family had Andrew's laptop on a table where they usually place charts, they were on a video call with Cristina who said she's coming to visit in two weeks time to see baby Bella.

As the kids began chatting to their Godmother, Andrew and Meredith stared at each with love, Meredith pulled Andrew towards him and kissed him slowly

"Get a room you two" Cristina called out and the kids looked at their parents

"Ewww gross" they called out

Meredith laughed as she stopped kissing Andrew and he stuck his tongue out to kids. 

"Bella I feel so sorry for you, you are going to see them kissing for the rest of your life" Zola said as she feigned annoyance

The rest of the group laughed and baby Bella popped her tiny dimples as she smiled at her her dad who's looking straight into her beautiful green eyes while she is sucking her mom's breast. Andrew couldn't wait to go home with the rest of the family. This is just everything he's ever wanted and he will forever be grateful for this beautiful family.

 

 


End file.
